


The Place of the Skull

by thecat_13145



Series: Bones/Numb3rs Crossover [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s03e15 The Pain in The Heart, Gen, Male Friendship, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zac is unmasked as Gormagon’s apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place of the Skull

“You know it’s the same principle as the bar. Looking for answers that can’t be found.” 

“Go away Ian.”

“It’s a free country.” He heard a sigh. “Look, Booth, this isn’t helping. You want to hit someone, I’m volunteering.”

“Jesus Christ Ian!” A Nun lighting candles frowned disapprovingly and Booth dropped his voice. “I thought I got that out of you.”

Ian shrugged, the goose pimples standing out on his arms in the cold church. “Wasn’t my idea. Your Bones lady thought that if you completed the Alpha Male ritual, then you’d stop blaming yourself. Or achieve closure; I’m not exactly sure which.”

Booth muttered something under his breath.

“Swearing in a church, Seeley? Now that’s not like you.”

Booth groaned. “I’m an FBI agent. I should have seen it.”

Ian shrugged. “No reason to suspect one of your own.”

“The gravedigger_”

“No reason.” Ian repeated, firmly. “The odds of two serial killers using FBI as a cover for their work is pretty unlikely. Trust me, I know a guy who could give you exact odds.”

“She hates me.”

“You arrested her father and she didn’t hate you then.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

Booth shook his head, unable to explain the complexities that was Bones.

“She thinks it’s my fault he went to Afghanistan.”

Ian snorted. “Kid already knew what your answer would be, when he asked you.”

“You think so?”

“Know it.”

Ian sat down, gazing up at the crucifix. He had never understood the religious side of Booth, but accepted it as best he could.

He paused, before speaking. “Remember the last time we were here? After my first kill for the bureau?”

Booth nodded. Seventeen year old Bob High had taken a teacher hostage, demanding an end to decades of abuse. Someone had panicked and called the FBI, aggravating the situation. The situation had only been resolved by Ian. The perp was dead, but so was the victim, and which was which Ian had never sorted out, even in his own head.

“You told me I couldn’t change the past, but I had changed the future. Stopped it being passed on to another generation.”

He stared at Booth. “No more Gorgon’s, No more apprentices, no more cannibalism, and if you want I’ll help you melt that fucking skeleton down into a bullet.”

“Might make more than one.”

Ian shrugged. “So you can hunt werewolves.” He placed a hand on Booth’s shoulder.

“It’s over Seeley.”

He watched as Booth nodded slowly.

“Still stay here a moment.”

Ian shrugged. “Sure.” He muttered, crouching down beside Booth. The two snipers sat in silence, staring at the man on the cross.


End file.
